legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P5/Transcript
(Adriana and Kiendra are seen each playing with a group of Infants) Adriana: Heh. Kiendra: See? They're much less hyper the second time around meeting new people. Adriana: Yeah I can tell! Kiendra: They've all got their own little games they like to play! Some like hide and seek, some like tag, others like being picked up like a superhero, and then there's two little sisters that keep trying to start tickle fights. Adriana: Really? Kiendra: Yeah. They're pretty hard to keep track of too. But the games are all harmless! Adriana: Sounds like you guys got a lot to handle. Kiendra: Oh it's no trouble! We got the others to help us out! Adriana: Well that's good. Kiendra: *Smile* (Kiendra pets an infant as Adriana watches her) Adriana: *Thinking* She definitely seems happier than she was yesterday. That's good. Kiendra; *giggles* You kids are so adorable! ???: Thank you Mama Kiendra! ???: Mama what we gonna do today? Kiendra: I just wanna play with you kiddies. ???: Yay! ???: Let's play! (Adriana watches as Kiendra plays with the infants) Adriana: *Thinking* THese Targhuls have suffered cause of a lack of food. But Mistress Salem. She's gonna help them. So the babies won't go hungry again. Mistress Salem TRULY is looking after us all. (Adriana smiles) Kiendra: Say, why don't you come bring your group over here Adriana? Adriana: Oh, sure! (Adriana leads her infants over to Kiendra's) ???: Yay! Friends! (The two infant groups play around with each other in a childish manner) Kiendra: Aww they are so adorable. Adriana: They sure are. Kiendra: *Smile* You ever thought about adopting one from somewhere? Adriana: Hmm... Well not recently but... The thought had crossed my mind. Kiendra: *Gasp* Really?! Perfect! Adriana: Hm? Kiendra: You wanna take one of these little guys? Adriana H-Huh!? Whoa y-you're putting me on the spot here! Kiendra: Come on the kids love you and they'll love to have a new home! Adriana: Umm.... I uh... Kiendra: Adriana you know they can't last here. Adriana:....I.... (Two female Infants then crawl onto Adriana's lap) Adriana: Hm? ???: Are you gonna adopt us? ???: We're good little infants. All of us. (Adriana looks back and forth becoming more and more concerned) ???: Come on, please? Adriana: U-Umm.... ???: *Gives Adriana puppy eyes* ???: Pleeeeease? Adriana: Awwww.... Kiendra: You'd be doing us a service adopting them. Adriana:... I can't resist the cute face! I'll adopt these two! ???: *Gasp* ???: YAY!! (The two infants bond excitedly) Both Infants: *Voice* Thankyouthankyouthankyou THANK YOU!!! Kiendra: Heh. Adriana: Hey now kids, be careful while you're bonded to me! ???: *Voice* No way! ???: *Voice* We're too excited! We're gonna have a new home! Adriana: K-Kids seriously be careful! (The two infants shift as they move around excitedly) Infants: *Voice* We've got a new home coming! ???: *Voice* This is gonna be great sis! ???: *Voice* Yeah it is! Adriana: *Starts to giggle* K-Kids! Stop! Y-Your shifting!! *Starts to laugh* Kiendra: Awww that means they love you Adriana! Adriana: *laughing* Kiendra: *Giggling* (Talon then enters the nursery) Talon: Morning sweetie. Kiendra: Hiya there honey! (Talon looks at the laughing Adriana) Talon: I see she's enjoying herself. Kiendra: Oh she's got two infants bonded to her and they are shifting. Talon: OH. I see. Kiendra: And good news: She's adopting! Talon:..... Kiendra: Isn't that great?! Adriana: *Laughing* Make them stop! Please! Talon:..... Kiendra: Talon? Sweetie? Talon: She wants to....adopt? Kiendra: Y-Yeah. Two sisters. And look how happy they are. ???: *Voice* NEW HOME!!! ???: *Voice* HURRAY!!! Adriana: K-Kiendra help me! *Laughing* Talon:..... Kiendra: Is that okay? Talon: So, we lose more babies? Kiendra:.... Talon:..... Adriana; H-Huh?? Kiendra: Honey don't look at it like that. Talon: That's how it looks to me. Kiendra: *Whisper* Honey, this way we'll have more food for the rest of the babies. Talon: *Whispers* And what if we lose more babies after this? We need as many as we can get for this nest to survive. Kiendra: *Whisper* I know but- Talon: *Whisper* Do you want one of these kids to share the same fate as....our child? Adriana: !! Kienda: ……… *Marches out of the Nursery* ???: M-Mama Kiendra? ???: Where are you going?? Adriana: K-Kiendra! *Giggling* W-Wait! (No response) Talon:.....I was just saying... Adriana: *Giggling* H-Hold on kids stop, let me up! ???: *Voice* Awww! ???: *Voice* Okay. (The two sisters separate from Adriana as she gets up) Adriana: Talon, what happened? Talon: None of you business. Adriana: But- Talon: NONE! Of your business. Adriana:..... Talon:.....*Tears up a bit* It's just...... (Talon then turns and walks out) Adriana: T-Talon! (.................) Adriana:........ (The scene then cuts to later on. Adriana is seen walking down past the rooms in the hall) Adriana:....... (A voice is then heard through sobbing. Kiendra's voice.) Kiendra: *Sobbing* I miss him Talon..... Talon: *Sniff* I know I know.... Adriana: Huh...? (Adriana leans up next to the door) Adriana:..... Kiendra: This stupid thing we have to do to survive... Eat our own children... We had to get rid of our child to avoid that fate for him.... Talon: I know.... Kiendra: Why leave him there though...? The Shadowrealm isn't a place for babies like him.... Those damn Pure Shadows out in the wild probably already got to him.... Talon: He's our child... I'm sure he found a way to survive out there... Kiendra: But he's so young.... Adriana: *Thinking* Wait, Shadowrealm? Abandoned baby? Could they mean.... Talon: But he's tough. And judging by his mother, no one would hurt such a sweet and happy little baby. Kiendra: *Sniff* Oh Talon... (Kiendra hugs Talon) Adriana; *Thinking* !! No! It can't be! But, it makes too much sense! (Adriana looks into the room) Adriana: *Thinking* Kiendra....is Jamie's real mom! (Adriana then goes and bursts into the room) Adriana: Kiendra! Kiendra: !! AHHH! Talon: Y-YOU!?!! Adriana: I finally know the truth! Kiendra: T-Truth?? Talon: Oh you've got some nerve coming in here you bi- Adriana: YOU'RE JAMIE'S PARENTS!! Kiendra and Talon:...…………… Kiendra: Who? Adriana: Jamie! Talon: What are you on about?? Adriana: I'll be honest with you both! I've been with the Sons of Light and their allies! One of their friends has your son as her own child! Kiendra: ! Adriana: He's alive and well! I can prove it! (Before Adriana can continue, she is seen being suddenly slammed into a wall by Talon who's got his hand around her neck) Talon: You just made a huge mistake coming here now. Adriana: *Choking* W-WAIT! WAIT!! I'M TELLING THE T-TRUTH!! Kiendra: T-TALON WAIT! Talon: She has the nerve to joke about this Kiendra! She has to go! Kiendra: Dammit Talon, just give her a chance for once already! This could be our shot at finding our son! Adriana: *Choking* P-PLEASE!! I CAN P-PROVE IT!!! Talon:...……………………… (Talon lets out Adriana go who tries to catch her breath) Talon: How can you prove it? Adriana: Well for one... (Adriana pulls out her phone) Adriana: I have photos of the two of them together. (Adriana shows a photo of Amanda and Jamie) Kiendra: AHH!! *Grabs the phone* THAT'S HIM!! THAT'S MY BABY!!! Talon: It can't be.... Adriana: Trust me it is. It's got her colors, her personality, everything. Kiendra: EEEEE!!!! Talon: Who's the girl? Adriana: Amanda Nierens. Eighteen years old. She's a friend of the Sons of Light. Talon: Wait... Our ENEMIES have our son!? Kiendra: WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK! *Grabs Adriana's shoulder and shakes her* WHERE ARE THEY?!! WHERE!!? Adriana: They're-...... Kiendra: Come on tell me please!! Adriana:...... Talon: Come on Adriana, hurry. Adriana: I-I.....*Thinking* Shit, why can't I say it? My chance to make Salem proud is here, and yet.....I refuse to take it? (Adriana then begins to have several flash backs of her happy moments with Daniel, Amanda, Adam, Oliver and the Defenders) Adriana:......*Thinking* I've.....become a....friend. A real friend to them all! I-I can't throw all that away, I- Kiendra: *Shakes Adriana more* PLEEEEEEASE TELL ME!!! Adriana: WHOA calm down! Talon: Then talk before I force it out of you! Adriana: W-Wait I-I- Kiendra: Why won't you tell me!? Adriana: B-Because I... I.... *Thinking* I can't believe I'm doing this... (Adriana breathes in) Adriana:....Because, they're my friends... Kiendra: !! *Backs away* W-What? Talon:... What did you say? Adriana: They're my friends. I....I'd even say we're best friends. Talon:... So. You betray Mistress Salem? (Adriana looks at Kiendra) Kiendra:..... Adriana:......In a manner of speaking..... Yes. (At that moment, Talon shoots out tendrils that wrap around and squeeze Adriana) Talon: Then it seems we are having traitor for dinner! Adriana: IF YOU KILL ME, YOU'LL NEVER FIND YOUR SON!! Talon: I don't care! This will get our nest the attention it needs from Salem! Adriana: GRK!!! PLEASE!! Kiendra: TALON NO!!! STOP IT!!! Talon: KIENDRA DO NOT STOP ME!! Kiendra: But we need her to find out son! He's in the enemy's hands! Who knows what they could be doing to him! Talon:...... Kiendra: What.....What if they hurt our baby boy? Talon:...……. (Talon stops squeeze but doesn't let go of Adriana) Talon: I'd never forgive myself.... Kiendra: Then let her live. She can get us to him. Talon:.... (Talon brings Adriana close to him) Talon: You. I'm letting you live. But you are gonna help me bring the God of Light's sons here. Adriana: B-But I- Talon: No. Buts. Got it? Adriana:......R-Right. Talon: Good. Kiendra? Kiendra: Hm? Talon: Let's get bonding. Adriana: W-Wait what??? Kiendra: Right! Adriana: W-Wait hold on! You're not gonna- (Talon holds Adriana still as he and Kiendra bond to her) Adriana: !!! Talon: *Voice* Ahhh, that's more like it. Kiendra: *Voice* So comfy! I've never bonded to a human before! Adriana: AHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU- GAH! Talon: *Voice* Quiet! Now. You listen closely. We're inside you right now. Kiendra: *Voice* Yep. And I can see AAAAAALL your delicious parts. Adriana: !! WAIT!! (Adriana lifts her shirt, finding neither of the Targhul attached to her stomach) Adriana:.....Y-You're....ACTUALLY inside me?? Talon: *voice* THat we are. And unless you wanna be eaten from the inside out, you better do WHAT we say. You got it? Adriana: L-Listen to me. You don't have to do this. Daniel and the others, they- GAH!! Talon: Do? You? Understand? Adriana:.....Y-Yeah. I do. Talon: *Voice* Good. Now, use that Portal Emitter in your pocket and take us to your home. Now. Adriana:.... (Adriana takes out her Emitter and activates it) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts